The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Airflow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate at which fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the air and fuel to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Engine control systems have been developed to control engine torque output to achieve a desired torque. Other vehicle systems, such as a transmission control system, may request that the engine produce torque in excess of torque requested by a driver of the vehicle. For example, the excess torque may be used to eliminate dragging of a wheel of the vehicle, increase vehicle traction, increase vehicle stability, smooth a gear shift, and/or for any other suitable purpose. The excess torque request may be inaccurate if vehicle operating parameters, such as vehicle speed, are incorrectly determined due to sensor and/or hardware failures.